Lalotai
by GusCGC
Summary: AU. In collaboration with InuBunnygirl. Deep within the ocean, the beasts await. They had fangs, they have teeth, they have hunger, and they are avid. The darkness has now reached their corner and the dormant giant will open the door for them to roam free into the world that was once theirs. Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Deep within the ocean, the beasts await. They had fangs, they have teeth, they have hunger, and they are avid. The darkness has now reached their corner and the dormant giant will open the door for them to roam free into the world that was once theirs.

* * *

 **1\. Limbo**

" _Through me you go into a city of weeping;_

 _Through me you go into eternal pain;_

 _Through me you go amongst the lost people_ "

 **Dante Alighieri, Inferno.**

Deep into the night, the eyes of the first world sleep under the ocean. Visions of plunder and destruction crouching into the colors of this world of darkness and decay where the once-mighty now dream of their past glory and the day when they would return to finish what they started those long centuries ago. Little do they know about what lurks beneath their feet, little can they suspect that their evil is fed by something more ancient that the whole lot of them.

Of the many inhabitants of this place that the mortals call Lalotai, the Realm of Monsters, is Tamatoa, the Artist and Shine Collector. Despised by many, kept in their first level for his hunger and vanity, the keepers of the place thought from the very beginning that he was no big threat. His own obsession kept him inside his cave and barely leaving it, hence having little contact with the other residents. The giant coconut crab was one of the biggest creatures around but not the most terrific so he was often ignored by the ones in the lower levels. Their train of reasoning was simple. If that large crustacean was only focused in shiny things and his personal rivalry then there was no point in considering him a monster to fear.

To some that was stupid but to Tamatoa it was losing respect. Something that was vital in a place like Lalotai, it was the difference between eating or been eaten. His arch-enemy, the demigod Maui, didn't seem to care about that status issue and had come several times just to make him miserable. First, when he put him inside that realm. A small setback in his plans but nothing too serious since most of the monsters inside hated the demigod and kept a truce because of that. Second, when that devil of half-man took away his leg. An embarrassing period which kept Tamatoa on edge for almost three months. And the last one, barely a few hours ago, when Maui came with his human toy to take away his hook and the result was a flipped crab lying on his back and waiting for a chance to be able to get up or be toast. The nerve!

Tama could only sigh.

He had been trying to get up for hours and without success. The eel and all the others were waiting for him to give up and they were soon going to get their long-awaited crab dinner. Hu! Some monster he was if he couldn't even get on his feet! Stupid! Stupid hook! Stupid Maui! Ugh! If he could only stand up that demigod was going to get… Hu? A sound of small feet caught his attention. Something was moving around him. Had the so-called-hero come back for more? Tamatoa looked around until he noticed a little figure on his underside. It seemed similar to a human but it was way smaller and seemed to be looking at him with a sneer. The crab frowned but had little time to make a reply before a bunch of similar looking dwarves began to appear from behind the rocks and made a circle around the large crustacean. For a moment, Tama feared that he was done for and he seemed to be right when the strange tribe tied his ten legs with seaweeds and coral and began to pull.

Tamatoa was frantic. Where were they taking him? Was he done for? He hardly could tell as they moved into the deepest section of the realm. Tama held his breath. Those pin-sized creeps were not going to eat him. It was much worse. They were bringing him to the doorstep of the most dangerous inhabitants in Lalotai to feast on him while he was tied up and weak.

And the crab could only watch.

" _Long live the pioneers_

 _Rebels and mutineers_

 _Go forth and have no fear_

 _Come close the end is near_ "


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: " _A nation can survive its fools, and even the ambitious. But it cannot survive treason from within. An enemy at the gates is less formidable, for he is known and carries his banner openly. But the traitor moves amongst those within the gate freely, his sly whispers rustling through all the alleys, heard in the very halls of government itself. For the traitor appears not a traitor; he speaks in accents familiar to his victims, and he wears their face and their arguments, he appeals to the baseness that lies deep in the hearts of all men. He rots the soul of a nation, he works secretly and unknown in the night to undermine the pillars of the city, he infects the body politic so that it can no longer resist._ _A murderer is less to fear_." Marcus Tullius Cicero

* * *

 **2\. Mictlan**

" _Do not be afraid; our fate_

 _Cannot be taken from us; it is a gift."_

 **Dante Alighieri, Inferno.**

Tamatoa wasn't sure of how long those little freaks have been pushing him around but there was one thing for certain: they were heading into the deeper levels of the realm. He could hear the shouting and roaring of the different monsters echoing through the walls, getting closer and closer until they reached the so-called-Fale Tele, "The Big House". A round big space that served as meeting place and it was surely living up to its name since all the inhabitants of Lalotai had gathered in there to see what punishment was bestowed on the coconut crab. Tamatoa looked around in fear and noticed two figures on top of him, the judges of the realm: Xolotl and Axolotl, the black and the white twins. They decided the fates of the monsters and they seemed to be considering if the crustacean deserved their forgiveness or not. Tamatoa looked around. They were all shouting like mad and were demanding a punishment for the crab had broken the biggest rule of the realm: Never interact and much less bring a human to Lalotai –and yes, that included eating mortal flesh. Maui was an exception being a demigod but the monsters didn't seem to care if Tamatoa had not invited the little human girl or not, he had tried to eat her after all.

The decision had almost been taken when a voice seemed to differ with the others. A female one that was very familiar to Tamatoa. Not far from his cave lived a sea monster that went by many names but everybody called her J.J "Jolly". Long neck, eel look-alike with her horse-like mane, four limbs, tail and a shiny caring nature, she was perhaps the less-ill-hearted creature in Lalotai. Rumor had it that Jolly ended up in the Realm because she lost her previous partner. Tama and her had never been friends but respected each other. If she had heard about Maui's intrusion, then she knew all about the fight in his cave.

"What's up with you lot, hu? It's like there never been humans in here" Jolly stood next to the crab with a deep frown. "You already know Wonder Boy. He always brings his fans along"

"That's not an excuse. He tried eating Maui AND the human"

"So what? I could eat you, Ziggy, and be happy about it!" growled the she-creature.

"You wouldn't like the taste" mumbled the crab.

"Tama, you _lolo_. Do we care how that toad tastes? No, then zip it. I'm trying to save your sorry butt"

"I don't need your help"

"Says the guy in the mess. Look, we'll talk later. Now, let me handle this" Jolly went back to her tirade. "Listen, you might think you know what's cooking outside but you don't so why don't you guys go back to whatever you evil plans were and that's it"

"We want boiled crab!" shouted one of the large reptiles.

"Throw him into the mantis shrimp!" barked Deadlight, the giant anglerfish.

"Oh, boy" Tamatoa cowered even more.

"You do that and it's clovering time!" Jolly made her knuckles cracked.

"Let's have ourselves a nice crab salad"

"… I think I'll start vegan from this day on" whispered the coconut crab.

"Yeah, sure" Jolly looked for Kuna Loa, the largest and one of the most dangerous members of Lalotai. The Eel King was the keeper of the realm and one of the inmates, all the monsters respected his decisions. "C'mon, Witches Cauldron. What's your decision?"

"…" Kuna said nothing but looked up towards the twins. The two amphibians had said nothing but were looking to the sky light right above them. A beautiful whale shark moved in circles around them and the brothers looked down, as if they couldn't see the other monsters. Jolly frowned in frustration until she noticed that the twins were now standing like a pair of marble statues. The eel then gave out a warning shrill and all the creatures began to sulk back. Little by little, Tamatoa and Jolly were left alone with the two brothers.

"You have been judged, Shiny One" spoke Xolotl.

" _Le Mata_ has seen you, Brother Crab. If that is good or not that is unknown" replied the white brother. Tamatoa had heard of this Mata character- The Eye- but had never seen it, just like the whole lot of his neighbors. They said he was the most powerful being of all. "You are now at ease"

"So, hu, can I go now?" muttered the crustacean.

"If that is your wish, do"

"Uh-hu" the crab wasn't sure.

"You heard the man, let's get out of here" Jolly freed him and they both headed for the entrance.

"You sure?" Tama gulped.

"Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission" they walked away, leaving the twins to their thoughts.

"Le Mata has seen"

"Le Mata will bleed"

" _Run away with me_

 _Lost souls and reverie_

 _Running wild and running free_

 _Two kids, you and me_ "

* * *

Yes, my little pet project is finally here and all thanks to the help of InuBunnygirl. I really appreciate your help with this one (the shrimp was one of her ideas, for example).

Lalotai is a Proto-Polynesian word and it means "Underworld".

Thank you all for stopping by and more to come real soon!


End file.
